Fairy of The Void
by akinos
Summary: When Louise performed the summoning spell, her spell call upon Kirito right after he saved Asuna from Sugou. Before the spell could take place however, Kayaba appeared and try to fix it, but things never went as planed. So now Kayaba, Kirito and Asuna were the only real humans taken away by Louise's spell. Fortune, they have the World Tree to help them surrvise in this new world.


**Title: Fairy of the Void.**

**Author: Tsukino Atsuki (Akinos)**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **When Louise performed the summoning spell, inside of getting Saito, her spell call upon Kirito right after he saved Asuna from Sugou. Before the spell could take place however, Kayaba appeared and try to fix it, but things never went as planed. So now Kayaba, Kirito and Asuna were the only real humans taken away by Louise's spell. Fortune to them, they have the World Tree to help them surrvise in this new world.

**Pairing: Kirito/Asuna, Saito/Louise.**

**Warnings: OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sword Art Online and Familiar of Zero.**

AN: I wrote this story after reading Halkegenia Online, you will find that this chapter will be familiar with its first chapter at first, but it will change later on. So, if anyone found that my using of Zero0hero's wording in writing this chapter unacceptable, tell me so polite, I won't accept rude review. And if Zero0hero wants me to change it, I will rewrite this chapter, my apologize for using them.

This chapter has not been edited by my Beta, meaning it will probably has a lot of grammar mistakes. I have no idea how I will be writing this story yet, so this chapter is like a test run. If everyone like it, I'll continue it soon, if not, I will still continue it, just at a much later date.

With that all being said, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Summoning Ritual.**

The sun had risen bright and clear on the morning of the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual, Louise marched forward when her name was called, she was the last to perform this task, and hopefully will be the best. For one who had always been a failure, this is her only change to prove herself as a mage, to show everyone that she was worthy of the name Valliere.

Louise ignored all the name-calling and teasing gave by her classmate, they'll have to shut up once they see her beautiful familiar, she'll show them all just how wrong they are in called her Zero.

"Are you ready, Miss Valliere?" Professor Colbert asked once Louise had reached the summoning circle.

"Yes," Nodded Louise.

"Alright, then let us begin," Colbert gave her an encouraging smile before stepping back a little. She could not fault him for that gave her incendiary reputation, so Louise just closed her eyes and concentrated.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe," She began without open her eyes. "My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call. I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

Louise finally opened her eyes as she waited for her familiar to appearance, that or any sight of explosion that signed her failed spell, but seconds passed and nothing happen. Not a light or sound changed in the air around her, and Louise felt her heart plummet. She had failed.

Unbeknownst to Louise and everyone else, her spell sped forth in search of its casters fervent desire. It did not know who it searched for, but knew that it would have to be one worthy of the title of Gandálfr, for it was within her destiny as the Voild Mage to have The Left Hand of God as her familiar. And for one such as her, it could not choose lightly. As the spell spread across the land, it examining everything that it came cross. Evenly it crepted into the rents of space and time itself, for the spell could not found a worthy one in this world, unlike the new world that it came into, there were many that are almost a match for its casters wish. It was then that the spell finally found the one its search, a mind that fit the description of it caster perfectly, and it wasted no time in bring this one to her. But something stood on its way, for the human was not… complete, his mind was active, tremendously so, yet the body was so still that it almost like a dead one. Said human was not dead though, so the spell dug deeper and deeper to find out the cause of this abnormal, until it finally found a single thread like gossamer linking this mind to a strange existence, alien but familiar much like its own. Still, the spell needed this person and it could not wasted anymore time for waiting, so it attacked.

* * *

At the same time, in the VRMMO Alfheim Online game, ALO for short, Kirito and Asuna were having their returned. Finally after so long, the two of them had found each other. As they hugged, none of them realized that the blackness around them was slowly disappearance until Yui's joyful voice reached their.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Yui-chan!" Asuna smiled as Yui fell into her arms, she hugged her daughter tightly, not wanting to let go after the event they just went through.

"I'm glad we finally together, Asuna, Yui," Mumbled Kirito as he gather them in a group hug, the two most important girls in his life.

"Me too," Muttered Asuna warmly, a lone tear found its way down her check. "I'm so, so glad that you are here, both of you."

Their happy moment was cut short though when a sudden earthquake hit the world around them, began with a loud bang noise echoed everywhere at once, and ended with all of them in their knees.

"W-What is going on?!" Asuna shouted, hands cling into Kirito as the world around them finally stopped shacking, only to be replacing by red 'Warning' signs appearance in the sky much like what happened in Aincrada long time ago. Panic welled up inside both of them as memories of that day play itself repeatedly in their head. Are they going to be trapped in this game again? Is this Sugou doing? His revenge?

"Papa, Mama, please calm down! I don't know what is going on, but this is nothing like Aincrad. You won't be trapped in this world," Yui spoken, having felt the worry of both her parents. This little information clamed Kirito and Asuna down, but still did nothing to stop their worries.

"Do you know what happen to ALO, Yui?" Asked Kirito.

"Sorry Papa, but I don't know," Yui shook her head. "It likes something is trying to break down the game."

"Could it be Sugou? Maybe he is trying to destroy us and this game together?" Said Asuna, her voice full of anger at said man. Just how low could that man get?

"I'm sorry to say that you are wrong this time, Asuna-kun. If it had been Sugou, things would have be easy to fix," A voice suddenly spoken, making the three of them jumped slightly.

"Ka-Kayaba?" Mumbled a shocked Asuna, for indeed it is Kayaba Akihiko who was standing in front of her eyes, looking the same as the last time she met him in Aincrad.

"Kayaba, is this you're doing?" Unlike Asuna, Kirito was much more calm than her, mostly because he already has an idea of Kayaba being alive somehow in this game, thank to his action just a few minutes before.

"Not at all, Kirito-kun. If nothing else, I am the only reason this world is still exit as it is." Said Kayaba.

"Explain!"

"How to say it? Ah, well… Do you remember our last talk in Aincrad, Kirito-kun, and Asuna-kun?" At their nod, he continues. "I said at that time that I always hoped for a different world out there, a real world with magic and sword. It seems that my wish has finally come true. What I mean to say are: there is a real magic world somewhere in this cosmos, and it is attacking Alfheim as we speak."

Silence fell.

"Hahaha, very funny Kayaba. Now tell us what really going on in here!" Asuna deadpanned after a while.

"Asuna-kun, I am not joking."

"And you want us to believe that a MAGIC world is really exit and it is attacking Alfheim, a GAME, for NO reason what so ever right this moment?"

Her world was complete ignored by the blonde man when he said: "Yes, because it is the truth. Why don't you ask Yui if I am lying to you or not."

"He is not, Mama. I can feel it, he is not lying, there really something that was trying to get in Alfheim, but it was stopped by a barrier. I'm just… not sure if it is a world like he said or not." Yui said, a form married her face as she tried to understand what is happening to her world. All she could felt was a barrier of some kind warped itself around the game a few seconds after the shaking begin, protected it from whatever this thing that was attacking is. Still the attacker has not stopped, and she feared that the barrier will not be able to hold on for much longer.

Asuna and Kirito looked at each other for a second after hearing Yui's word, both not really sure what to do next. Finally, Kirito smiled and mouthed 'leave this to me' to Asuna, which she smiled back and nodded, before he turned his attention back to Kayaba.

"So, let say that I believe you, what will happen next? What did you mean when you said that you are the reason this world still exit?" Kirito asked.

"I meant what I said, Kirito-kun. The barrier that protects this game now was created by me, but even it is breaking down as we speak. So I would like you to older a force log off for all ALO player in the game right now to avoid any lost of life."

"You mean everyone can lost their life if they continue to stay in the game? Why didn't you say it right away?" Kirito said in a panic. "And how am I going to older that? I'm only a player!"

"Worry not, Kirito-kun. You're not just a normal Player anymore, I gave you my account, which is the highest level of commander in this game, just older the system like when you asked for the sword." Said Kayaba, his world calmed Kirito's down a little.

"Alright, but you better not lie to me about this, Kayaba." Took a deep breath, Kirito said. "«System command. Force log off of all players.»"

Immediately afterwards, there was a ringing sound and a shining purple rectangle appeared. It showed the number of players that was in the game, which was slowly counted down to zero. Once the number reached zero, it changed to a message saying all player have logged off. Other message popped up asking if Kirito wants to force log off on the Game Master account, which currently have three holders.

"Three GM account? Could it be me, Kirito-kun and Kayaba?" Asuna asked.

"No, mama. One of them belong to mama, but the other two belong to two other players in the World Tree with us. They are somewhere over here." Yui pointed one finger at the main part of the tree. Seeing that, Asuna's eyes darker as she remember what had happened when she try to ran away before.

"They must be Sugou's subordinates," Asuna muttered before turned to look at Kirito. "Can you log them off but keep me here Kirito-kun?"

"Eh…" Kirito looked at Kayaba and only when the man gave his nod of okay, did he order the system to log off all the GM but Asuna. Once it was done, he said: "So, is there anything else you need to tell us, Kayaba? If not, we will be log off too."

"I think that not a wise action, Kirito-kun." Said Kayaba calmly.

"And why is that?" Asked Kirito.

"You didn't plan to lock us in here again, did you Kayaba?" Said Asuna as she walked up a little to stand by Kirito side, one hand around his arm, the other around Yui.

"That not what I meant, Asuna-kun. You have nothing to worry about it, if you two want, you can log off right now, and I won't stop you. But that would bring more harm to Kirito-kun than if he stayed in here."

"I don't understand, what harm would come to Kirito-kun if he log off? Do you mean Sugou?" Question Asuna worry.

"No, believe me when I said that man has nothing to do with this Asuna-kun."

"It is what attacking ALO, isn't it? That magic world you keep talking about." Kirito cut in.

"Yes, it is as you think Kirito-kun." Said Kayaba as he locked eyes with Kirito. His gaze hold a stranger emotion that Kirito couldn't place out what it is, but it still made him understood none the least.

"It's… tagged me, isn't it?" Kirito finally said. His word made both Asuna and Yui eyes widen, they looked at him disbelieve, then at Kayaba, but only for the man to noded his head calmly.

"No! You can't really believe what he said, Kirito-kun. This is just a trap, think about what he did to us before." Shouted Asuna, her hand tighter around his.

"I…" Kirito was at a lost of world. In one hand, he really wanted to believe that Kayaba was only lying and there was nothing wrong with logging off right now. But on other hand, Kayaba was not one to do something like this, especially after just helped them like that.

"Please clam down Asuna-kun, and let me explain." Kayaba said.

Asuna was about to open her mouth to talk back when Yui suddenly spoke up.

"Mama, let hear what he has to say. I'll know if he is lie or not, I think we need to hear this."

"I think so too, Asuna. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Smiled Kirito.

"Kirito-kun…" Asuna sighed. "Alright, I trust you Kirito-kun, Yui-chan. We'll listen to what Kayaba has to say."

With that, the three of them turned their attention back to Kayaba, who has been looking at the red sky all this time.

"Thank you Asuna-kun. Now, as Kirito-kun had figured out, the magic world true tagged really is him. From what I could understand of it, the magic worked like a summoning spell, which would have summon Kirito-kun to their world has his mind not currently is in ALO. It is the reason why the game was attacked, the spell was trying to get Kirito-kun's mind back, so that it can bring you to its world. If you log off right now, there will be nothing to stop it from taking you."

"That is hard to believe, Kayaba. Do you have any proof? And how did you even know that anyway?" Asked Asuna.

"No, I don't have anything to show you right now Asuna-kun. But I can feel the spell trying to break in, it kind of like we communication through thought. It is your choice whether you believe me or not. Are you willing to take that change, Kirito-kun?"

"Even if what you said is true, I can't just stay in here forever. Can't you do something about that spell?" Said Kirito.

"I'm affair that is impossible. I'm not the one who cast it, I can only stop it for a while, evenly the barrier will break, and you will be taken no matter what I do, or where you are."

"Then what do you think we should do? You must have an idea, that why you ask me to stay in here."

"Observant as always, Kirito-kun. Yes, I have an idea, though its result is you still being taken, but you will have enough power to help protect yourself in that world."

"Would you mean explain that?"

"This is the World Seed," A silver shining object in the form of a small, egg-shaped crystal, within the crystal a dim light was blinking, appearance in front of Kayaba. "As its name mean, this item will help you created and changed the world as you see fit. Original I was planed to give it to Kirito-kun, but the spell cut in before I could. You must have know by now that I was already dead in the real world, don't you Kirito-kun?"

"What? You're dead? But aren't you…? Is it true, Kirito-kun?" Asuna was shocked to hear the news.

"Yeah, they found Kayaba's dead body not long ago. Which is why I wonder how could you be here, Kayaba?" Said Kirito, his eyes not leave Kayaba once.

"You could say that I am but an echo of Kayaba Akihiko's consciousness, an afterimage in this world, Kirito-kun. It is the same thing I want you to do now."

"But that would mean Kirirto-kun will be dead in the real world too. How can you say something crazy like that?!" Yelled Asuna.

"Either that, or he goes to this other world with nothing to protect himself. Think about it, Asuna-kun. We don't know what waiting for us in that world, if Kirito-kun goes as a normal human, he will be helpless should any danger come his way. But if Kirito-kun becomes one with Alfheim, the spell will transport him as he is now, then he will at least have the power of his avatar with him. A better change of survived, don't you think so?"

"What make you think it will happen? What if it will only kill Kirito-kun and not move him to wherever it is at all?"

"This is a change you will have to take, Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun. Please choose wisely and fast, I fear we don't have much time left." With that said, Kayaba looked up at the sky again, seemly concentrate in watching it, letting Kirito and Asuna have a minutes to discussion this between them.

"W-What should we do, Kirito-kun? Can we really trust him?" Asuna asked after a few seconds of silence. She didn't trust Kayaba, but there could be a change that he is right.

"I-I really don't know, Asuna," Kirito let out a heavy sigh. "I want to come back with you, but it seem that I-I can't after all. I… trust Kayaba in this."

"I trust him too, Papa. He was telling the true." Yui said, she walked up to their front so that she could hugged Kirito.

"Kirito-kun," Said Asuna in a sad tone. "If you are not coming back, then I will stay with you."

"Asuna?! You can't! What about your family? Your life in the real world?" Kirito protested.

"I don't care!" Asuna shouted, then lower her voice. "Or at least that what I would like to say. But we both know that that not true. I missed my family, my friends so much, I wanted to meet them again, wanted to go to school and do other normal things all normal girl do. I wanted to do all of that, and I will have to log off to be able to do any of them."

"Then why?"

"Because I love Kirito-kun," Asuna smiled. "I want to send the rest of my life with you. Yes, I want a normal life, I tried of all this fantasy online game. Yes, I want to get off, but only with Kirito-kun by my side. Life would be meaningless without you, I have enough of it when I was captured in here. I don't want to have to go through it again, so let me stay here with you. You've always done so much for me, this time, let me be your guardian for once."

"Asuna…" Kirito's voice was full of emotion, then he suddenly hugged Asuna and smiled. "Thank you. I love you, too."

"Papa, Mama, Yui love you both too," Yui said and the two teens hugged her, mumbled word of love in her ears. They broke apart a few seconds later.

"I guess you already know my choice, Kayaba?" Asked Kirito once he was that Kayaba was already looking at them.

"Indeed I am, Kirito-kun. Here, take this," As Kayaba said this, the World Seed floated away from him toward Kirito. Said boy reached out and it settled into his hands with a faint sound. "Now tell it to active, Kirito-kun."

"«System command. The World Seed. Active!»"

The light in the center of the seed suddenly shined bright to the point when they had to look away. The seed's shell become translucent, and started to grow lager, it run through them and continue to grow until it cover the World Tree and a part of the land around it, then it become a soil white shell much like a normal egg.

"Wow… What is that?" Asuna was the first to found her voice again.

"That is the farthest place the seed could bring back before it was stopped by the spell, it seem we wasted too much time talking if only this little part was brought back," Answered Kayaba. "Do you feel it, Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun? When the seed passed you?"

"I did, it like being dumped in cold water for an instant," Said Kirito. "Does that mean that we are…"

"Dead? Yes, but only in a sense of the world. You are still here, are you not?" Asked Kayaba calmly.

"But still…" Protested Asuna.

"We don't have time for this. Pretend yourself, here it comes," Said Kayaba.

"What are you…?" Asuna never had a change to finish her word, for at that moment, a loud shattered sound echoed through out the place, along with it was the feeling of something huge slapped into her, printed her to the ground. Pain shot through her body for a second before she blacked out.

* * *

At the same time, in Tristain, a solid minute had passed after the summoning spell was performed, yet still nothing happen. The laughed and teased have reached a new level, leaving Louise stood still in the center of its all, and feeling like her world just had ended.

"I am really sorry Miss Valliere, but it se…" The professor word was cut short as light suddenly shine from Louise's body. The pink-haired girl screamed as the light envelop her complete. For a few seconds, Colbert could not saw anything in front of him but the light. He had just enough time to raise a magical shield before it explosion. Even then, the impact still blown him several steps back and knock him down in his back. The professor had no doubt that the same fate befalls all the students too.

"What-What was that just now?" Colbert asked in a shocked voice once he clamed down somewhat. He stood up slowly as though affair other explosion was going to take place, but it was not needed as from his place, Colbert could saw that Louise had fainted. She didn't seem to be injured though. He looked around to see if any other student was injure, but what he saw next made he fell down again. Nothing in his life would have prepared him for the sight in front of his eyes now.

A gain white egg stood a good way away from the academy, a part of it must have touched the earth, while the other end was so high that it cut through the clouds. The egg stood still for a few seconds before broke into thousand tiny pieces of light that slowly disappeared, leave in its place the hugest tree he or anyone in this world had even saw.

"My Founder!" Cried Colbert in shock. "What is that?!"

* * *

**-tbc-**

**You know how this goes, the review box is right below, click in it and write. I would love to see what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank for reading.**

**-Aki-**


End file.
